Godzilla's Christmas Vacation
by Dinopony2580
Summary: On Monster Island, the holidays are approaching and Godzilla wants to have a perfect family-kaiju Christmas, so he pesters his friends as he tries to make sure everything is in line, including the tree and decorations. However, things go awry quickly.


**WARNER BROS. **Pictures Presents

In association with **LEGENDARY PICTURES** and **TOHO CO. LTD**

A **HUGHES ENTERTAINMENT **Production

**GODZILLA'S CHRISTMAS VACATION**

Snow falls ever so gracefully over an island in the Pacific. It is an island known by legend and isolated from the rest of the world.

It is the middle of the day and out in the snow, 4 figures are seen through the snow. At the front is a giant bipedal lizard with spikes running down his back. Behind it is a giant moth monster.

Behind the moth monster is a bipedal monster that looks like a giant Pteranodon mixed with an eagle. Behind the Pteranodon monster at the back is a golden-scaled, three headed bipedal dragon.

These monsters are commonly known as kaiju, which means "giant monster" in Japanese. Here, on this island, is where they can all be found, which is known as Monster Island.

The giant lizard kaiju steps over a giant fallen log and the moth kaiju follows in suit.

However, the Pteranodon kaiju doesn't watch his step and isn't paying attention and he ends up tripping over the log and face plants in the snow.

The three headed dragon kaiju comes up from behind and looks at the face planted kaiju as it saw the whole. The left head laughs, the middle head shakes his head, and the right head just stares.

Then, the three headed dragon kaiju just continues on. The Pteranodon kaiju lifts his head and spits out snow. Then, he gets up and brushes the snow off him.

Then, he hurries along and catches up to the group and the lizard kaiju had just stopped singing a Christmas song. But, he just started singing again and the moth kaiju joins in.

The three headed dragon and pteranodon kaiju just roll there eyes and are annoyed by it for they've been walking in this snow for about an hour now.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)_

_'Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la (fa la la la la, la la la la)_

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

"Take it, Rodan" the lizard kaiju said, gesturing to the Pteranodon kaiju, named Rodan. However, Rodan didn't respond.

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

The lizard kaiju and moth kaiju finally stopped singing. "Godzilla, can you explain what we're doing" Rodan asked the lizard kaiju.

"We're kicking off our fun, old fashioned kaiju Christmas by heading out into the country side and selecting one of the most important of Christmas symbols" the lizard kaiju, named Godzilla, replied.

"We're not walking all the way out here for nothing, are we Godzilla?" the middle head of the three headed dragon kaiju asked.

"No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous, Ghidorah," Godzilla replied, "What we're looking for is the kaiju-family Christmas tree" Godzilla replied and they continued on.

* * *

Later, they were in the middle of a plain and around them were a bunch of kaiju-sized Evergreens.

"Godzilla, didn't they invent Christmas tree lots so people wouldn't have to come all the way out to nowhere and waste a whole day?" Rodan asked.

"They invented them Rodan because people forgot how to have a fun, old-fashioned family Christmas and are satisfied with scrawny, dead, over-priced trees that have no special need" Godzilla replied.

"Our toes are numb" the three headed dragon kaiju, named Ghidorah, said. But, he goes by multiple names: Monster Zero, King Ghidorah, Ghidrah, King Ghidrah, etc.

"Also, we're not people" Godzilla said.

"I can't feel our legs" Ghidorah said.

"We're monsters and we don't have those Christmas tree lots and we don't need them" Godzilla said.

"Guys, we can't feel out hips" Ghidorah said.

"Godzilla" the moth kaiju said.

"Yes, Mothra" Godzilla replied.

"Ghidorah's frozen from the waist down" the moth kaiju replied, named Mothra.

"Eh, it's all part of the experience" Godzilla replied.

After awhile of walking, Godzilla finally sees the perfect tree.

"There it is" Godzilla said in awe. He walks up to it, followed by his friends.

"It's perfect" he says.

"Isn't it a little big?" Mothra asked. "It's not big, it's just...full" Godzilla replied.

"Godzilla, that thing wouldn't fit in your yard" Rodan replied.

"It's not going in my yard, Rody...it's going in the living room of my cave" Godzilla said.

"Then how are you gonna attract kaiju from miles around?" Ghidorah's left head asked, shakily. Ghidorah had his wings wrapped around him, but it still wasn't keeping him warm. Godzilla sighed.

"Look at it? Isn't it beautiful?" Godzilla asked. The others replied with nods and "Yeah's".

"Ghidorah, what do you think?" Godzilla asked.

"I like it" Ghidorah's left head said.

"What about you two?" Godzilla asked.

"They'll see it later, Godzilla. Their eyes are frozen" Ghidorah's left head replied.

"Oh" Godzilla nodded. Then they turned back to the tree.

"The most enduring traditions of the season are best enjoyed in the warm embrace of kith and kin" Godzilla said and he put his arms around his friends.

"This tree is a symbol of the spirit of a perfect family-kaiju Christmas" Godzilla said, with his tongue sounding frozen.

"Godzilla, did you bring something to chop this tree down?" Rodan asked and Godzilla frowned, but then he had an idea. "No need," Godzilla said, "Stand back".

The 3 stepped back and Godzilla's tail spikes glowed blue. The blue glow ran up his back with an eerie charging sound before his atomic breath shoots out of his mouth.

It hits the trunk of the tree with a explosion before the tree topples over.

"TIMBER!" Ghidorah's left head yells before the tree hits the ground with a thud. Then, they all walk over to it.

"Help me with this?" Godzilla asked and they did so. Godzilla lifted up the front, Ghidorah the back, and Rodan and Mothra held it up from in between since it was too cold to fly.

"Alright, let's go" Godzilla said and they headed back.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was an idea I thought of while watching "National Lampoon's: Christmas Vacation", which is one of my favorite Christmas movies, and since Christmas is almost here, I thought I might throw out this story.**

**If you're a Godzilla fan while also a fan of Christmas Vacation, this story is for you. Enjoy!**


End file.
